videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
| accessdate= 2013-07-04}}}} PC |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD (Xbox, PC), Blu-Ray-Disc |Altersfreigabe = 40px 40px 40px 40px |Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories |Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars}} Allgemeines Grand Theft Auto IV ist der elfte Teil der Grand Theft Auto-Reihe. Das Spiel kam im April 2008 für PS3 und Xbox heraus und im Dezember für den PC. Das Spiel hatte weltweit Erfolg und erlangte sehr hohe Bewertungen. Laut vielen Studien ist es das Spiel mit den bisher höchsten Produktionskosten. Es wird aber mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vom Nachfolger Grand Theft Auto V getoppt. Man spielt im Jahre 2008 Niko Bellic, der im Kosovokrieg seine Freunde durch Verrat verloren hat. Nach den Lügengeschichten seines Cousins begibt er sich nach Liberty City (basiert auf New York), wo er aber feststellt, dass sein Cousin gar nicht so nobel lebt, wie er behauptet. Der Großstadt-Alptraum beginnt und Niko wird vom Tellerwäscher zum Millionär… Einige Neuigkeiten, die zum ersten Mal in der GTA-Reihe auftauchen: Scheiben einschlagen, Entscheidung zwischen Tod und Leben bei Missionen, Bowling, Airhockey, Internet-Cafe, Seilbahn und die U-Bahn. Am 10. Juni 2014 wurden die Leaderbords im Multiplayer abgeschaltet. Spielwelt Die Großstadt heißt Liberty City (New-York-Parodie) und kam zuvor in mehreren Grand Theft Auto-Teilen, u.a. GTA 3, vor. Es ist aber das erste 3D-GTA-Spiel, dass vollständig auf New York basiert. Die Spielwelt besteht aus den Stadtteilen Alderney (New Jersey), Algonquin (Manhattan), Broker (Brooklyn), Dukes (Queens) und Bohan (Bronx). Dukes und Broker teilen sich eine gemeinsame Halbinsel. Insgesamt gibt es mehrere Inseln darunter die Happiness Island (Liberty Island mit der Freiheitsstatue). Eine Parodie zum Stadtteil Staten Island wurde ausgelassen. Im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern wurde die Spielwelt sehr detalliert dargestellt und kommt New York erstaunlich nahe. Fast jede New Yorker Sehenswürdigkeit ist zu finden: Ob Central Park, Empire State Building, Times Square, Brooklyn Bridge..... Das World Trade Center ist aber nicht zusehen, GTA 4 spielt ja schließlich auch im Jahr 2008. Bemängelt wurde von der Presse die Vielseitigkeit der Spielwelt: Die Stadt ist fast eintönig und besteht größtenteils aus einfachen Häusern. Außerdem gibt es im Vergleich zu GTA San Andreas oder GTA 5 wenig Nebensachen und Minigames. Grafik thumb|270px|Niko Bellic ist der Protagonist GTA 4 ist der erste Teil für die Konsolen PS3 und Xbox 360, die bessere Grafiken ermöglichen. Daher ist die Grafik (RAGE Engine) wesentlich besser. Vor allem die Gestaltung und das Design von Gebäuden wurden hoch gelobt. Das Feuer sieht außerdem äußerst realistisch aus. Große Unterschiede im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern sind auch im Design der Autos zu finden. Nachteile gibt es auch einige: Die Darstellungen von Pflanzen und Wasser sehen keineswegs flüssig und Gebäude im Hintergrund sehen unscharf aus. Die Gesichtsanimation waren zu damaliger Zeit (2008) sehr gut, heutzutage gibt es aber schönere. Trotzdem gilt die Grafik als einer der Stärken des Spiels, die meisten Nachteile wurden im Nachfolger Grand Theft Auto V verbessert. Steuerung/Physik Das Autohandling hat sich erheblich geändert, berief aber zu unterschiedlichen Meinungen. Positiv ist, dass es sich deutlich realistischer anfühlt. Manche Spieler bemängelten aber, dass die Autos einem das Gefühl gaben, man steuere ein "schweres Boot". Das Schießen und die Nahkämpfe wurden auch deutlich verbessert und sorgen für ein realitätsnäheres Feeling. Das Laufen wurde unter anderem auch noch erschwert und beim Drehen der Kamera kommt Unschärfe, was sich aber eher positiv auswirkt. Eine leicht geänderte Physikengine wurde auch in den Rockstar Games-Titeln Red Dead Redemption und L.A. Noire verwendet. Bewertungen Die oben genannten Vorteile und Nachteile führten insgesamt zu richtig guten Bewertungen. Laut metacritic ist es mit einem Metascore von 98 für PS3 und Xbox 360 das bestbewerteste Spiel der Welt. Und auch sonst ist es eines der am besten bewerteten Spiele. Auch die Auszeichnungen sprechen für das Spiel. Unter GTA-Fans gibt es jedoch unterschiedliche Meinungen: Für viele ist es das beste GTA-Spiel aller Zeiten, andere bevorzugen Teile wie GTA San Andreas, das mit Coolness, größerer Spielwelt und Abwechslung besticht. Add-Ons [[Datei:Gta_4_helikopter.png|thumb|278px|Auch in Ballad of Gay Tony kann die Polizei dich verfolgen]] Zu GTA 4 wurden 2009 zwei Add-Ons veröffentlicht. Sie spielen auf der gleichen Map, sind in vielen Bereichen identisch, haben aber eine andere Story und Charaktere und bieten einige Neuerungen. The Lost and Damned handelt von Johnny Klebitz, Mitglied einer Bikergang. The Ballad of Gay Tony dreht es sich um Disko und Luiz Lopez, Freund von Anthony Prince, einem Nachtclub-Besitzer. Missionstipps Undress to Kill * Beim Betreten des Clubs sollte man keine Waffe tragen. Im Inneren des Clubs muss man die Menschen belauschen um zu erfahren, wo sich die Besitzer aufhalten. Dazu einfach neben die beiden Männer stellen, die direkt im Eingangsbereich stehen. Sie erzählen, dass sich einer der gesuchten im Hinterzimmer befindet und Geld zählt. Dieser Raum ist direkt links von einem. Also geht man nun in diesem Raum hinein und tötet den ersten Manager mit einem . Man kann ihn auch mit einem oder mit einer Schusswaffe töten, aber das lenkt nur die Aufmerksamkeit des Wachpersonals auf einen. Nachdem der Erste erledigt ist, steckt man die Waffe wieder weg und geht aus dem Raum hinaus. Lure * Ihr müsst einen Dealer erledigen, allerdings vom Dach des Gebäudes gegenüber. Nun wird es knifflig - der Dealer ist ja gar nicht zu sehen. Man sieht nur den laufenden Fernseher. Die einfache Lösung. Schießt auf die Satellitenschüssel, damit der Empfang seines Fernsehers ausgeht und er sich nun aus dem Fenster streckt. Jetzt ist er ein leichtes Ziel. One Last Thing... * Hier hat man die Qual der Wahl: Nimmt man das Geld oder entscheidet man sich für die Rache? Nun könnt ihr entscheiden - stirbt Roman oder Kate? Eins ist sicher: Bei beiden Variationen der Mission gibt es eine Riesenschießerei. Doch für euch beide Möglichkeiten im Test: * If the Price is right: Euch steht eine Riesenschießerei in einem Lagerhaus bevor - allerdings mit Phil Bell. Danach müsst ihr einen Truck verfolgen. Diese Mission ist vielleicht einfacher, doch die Konsequenz ist schlimmer. Roman stirbt auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit und Kate will nichts mehr mit einem zu tun haben. * A Dish served cold: Hier wird die Schießerei noch mehr. Auf der Platypus, das Schiff mit dem man aus Europa kam, jagt man hinter Dimitri her, bis man ihn schließlich hat. Davor hat man geschätzte 100 Russen niedergemäht. Doch das Ende vom Lied: Roman überlebt und Kate kriegt eine Kugel in den Bauch, die dafür sorgt, dass Kate stirbt. Das alles geschieht auch auf Romans Hochzeit. * Fazit: Zwar ist die Deal-Mission leichter, aber das Ende ist wesentlich schlechter. Von Kate hat man sowieso nichts - entweder sie hasst euch oder ist tot. Doch Romans Taxi-Service vermisst man erst, wenn er schon tot ist, auch wenn man ihn das ganze Spiel über nicht genutzt hat. Auf Deal folgt "A Revenger's Tragedy", auf Rache folgt "Out of Comission". Andere Tipps * Ihr wollt den coolen Sultan RS? Den findet ihr in Alderney hinter den Garagen der verlassenen Villa. Er steht dort immer in einer anderen Farbe. Der Sultan RS ist eines der schnellsten Autos im Spiel. Er basiert auf einem normalen Sultan. * Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, ob ihr Charaktere tötet oder nicht, gebe ich euch einen Tipp. Lasst sie am Leben, so habt ihr später noch etwas zu tun, wenn sie wieder als Nebencharakter auftauchen. Nur einen sollte man gleich töten: Clarence Little (Holland Nights). Dieser wird euch beim zweiten Treffen auf offener Straße sowieso angreifen, es macht also keinen Unterschied ob ihr ihn gleich tötet oder später. * Manchmal kann es in GTA IV nützlich sein, nicht zu schnell zu fahren, da manche Autos übertrieben reagieren und somit leichter an eine Wand donnern und kaputt gehen. Außerdem geht euer Wagen bei zu viel Schaden kaputt. Dann fängt er nicht an zu brennen, wie in den früheren Teilen, sondern geht einfach aus und springt nicht mehr an. Besonders ärgerlich in Verfolgungsjagden. Also - hier gilt: Wer vorsichtig fährt, ist klar im Vorteil! * Fahrt lieber nicht mit Alkohol im Blut. Wenn ihr mit Freunden in einer Kneipe zu Besuch gewesen seid, übt sich der Alkohol negativ auf das Fahren aus, außerdem wird die Polizei auf euch aufmerksam. Wartet lieber auf das nächste Taxi oder - wenn ihr gerade nicht mit ihm unterwegs seid - ruft Roman an, er wird euch ein Taxi vorbeischicken. * Wenn ihr euch die lästigen Mautgebühren sparen wollt, dann fahrt einfach richtig schnell mit einem Sportwagen durch die Absperrung. Bei hoher Geschwindigkeit klappt es nahezu immer, sich die Gebühren zu sparen. Galerie gta 4 feuer.jpg|Feuer und Action in Liberty City gta 4 broker.jpg|Die Grafik hat sich deutlich verbessert gta broker bridge.jpg|Broker Bridge, basierend auf die New Yorker Brooklyn Bridge Links Quellen Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Adventure Kategorie:Rockstar North Kategorie:Rockstar Games Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Open-World Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Third-Person-Shooter